Promises Broken
by boneslover29
Summary: What happens when Bones leaves Booth behind in order to stay with and protect Christine? Can he forgive her? How do they find their way back to each other? Set after the closing scene of the season 7 finale.
1. Chapter 1 Doubts

**A/N: I do not own Bones or any of the characters (except in my dreams) This is my first fanfiction so please review and let me know what you think! The song playing on Brennan's radio is Rain by Patty Griffin. **

**~Boneslover29**

**Chapter 1 Doubts**

A thousand doubts plagued her as she drove away. Images of the last seven years played in her mind. Her rational side screamed at her to turn the car around and go back to Booth and beg his forgiveness and promise to fight this together. All it took was a glance in the mirror at her sleeping daughter to make that decision impossible. No matter how much this hurt, deep down she knew she had made the right decision. The system was flawed and she wouldn't, couldn't leave her daughter the way her parents had left her.

Just thinking about her parents unleashed a whole new set of memories and emotions. She felt a profound new understanding of the difficulty in the decision her parents had made all those years ago. She could now imagine first-hand how anguished and desperate they must have been to resort to the decisions they did.

Next to her, on the passenger seat, her cell phone rang the image of Booth's face popping up on the screen to indicate that he was trying yet again to reach her. She had contemplated throwing it away but Max had other plans for it, telling her the best way to leave a false trail was to throw it in a tractor trailer traveling in the complete opposite direction. The phone finally stopped ringing only to begin again. Brennan wanted more than anything to pick it up just to hear his voice. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They had come so far always together even when they weren't…the two of them against the world. She felt a drop of moisture hit her arm and realized that silent tears were streaming down her face. Through it all she kept looking straight ahead, not daring to look back physically or metaphorically fearing that if she did the fragile hold she had on the dam of her emotions would break and burst a flood of emotions that she didn't have the time or the luxury of dealing with at the moment.

Hours later, having gotten rid of the phone like her father had instructed, Brennan stopped at a nearly deserted gas station to feed Christine and change her diaper. As she looked down into her daughter's solemn eyes, eyes that looked so much like Booth's, Brennan made a promise to her, "I promise you Christine that this will not end the way my situation with my parents did. This is only a temporary measure intended to give your father and my team the necessary time to gather evidence to prove my innocence and prove that Pellant is indeed both capable and guilty of the crimes he tried to implicate me in." Christine just gazed at her with trusting eyes. Brennan took another moment to gently crush her precious daughter to her chest. Sobs threatened to erupt from her chest, the reality of her decision to flee settling heavy on her conscience. Her family Booth, Angela, Hodgins, even Sweets, Caroline and Cam would all be accused of being her accomplices and aiding her in her escape. She hated putting them all in this situation but had no other choice that afforded her the ability to stay with her child and safeguard her from Pellant . This time it had been her set up but who was next, Booth? Angela and Jack? Where would that leave Christine? Brennan would die before allowing her daughter to go into the system and suffer the way she had, the way Sweets had. Pellant had proven to be a very intelligent adversary, much smarter than they had originally given him credit for and had managed to get most of her team removed from the case.

Brennan re-buckled Christine into her car seat noticing how darkness was quickly settling around her and angry storm clouds loomed in the sky. She still had a ways to go until she made it to the first destination her father had mapped out. Turning on the radio she pulled away and her mind drifted to the hauntingly beautiful music coming through the car's speakers. Big wet raindrops began to fall in rhythmic pattern against her windshield.

"_Sometimes a hurt is so deep, deep, deep. _

_You think that you're going to drown_

_Sometimes all I can do is weep, weep, weep_

_With all the rain fallin' down"_

What would happen when this was over? Would Booth ever be able to forgive her for leaving him and taking their daughter away? Would he understand or would he think as she had that he had been abandoned by those he loved most? Many times in the past she had laughed at Booth's description of what a broken heart felt like, informing him that a heart was simply a muscle and not the center for whimsical emotions. It certainly wasn't possible for it to break just because someone was upset at the hand life had dealt them. Tonight though, she admitted to herself that she felt a definite heaviness in her chest, a sadness and ache that truly felt like a piece of her and been torn from her body and she was suddenly incomplete.

"_It's hard to know when to give up the fight_

_Some things you want will just never be right_

_It's never rained like it has tonight before"_

Over the past seven years she had grown and evolved emotionally and just when it had seemed like she had the family she had always dreamed of during the many nights of strange beds and uncaring foster families, it had all been ripped away from her. Steeling her mind to getting through this nightmare, Brennan drove on toward the safehouse Max had arranged for them to meet at. She had to trust that Booth knew her and would understand why she felt this was the only logical decision. He loved her and knew better than anyone how her past had affected her and how she would never willingly do the same thing to her child. Someday soon they would be re-united and be a family again. Until then, she just had to follow the plan….

**What did you think? Should I continue? Please, please, please review and leave feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2 Broken

**A/N: Wow! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first chapter! I never expected to get that kind of response, you have truly made my day! This is my version of how I think each of the characters are feeling and what happens next. I hope you enjoy and remember: please, please, please review and let me know what you think!**

**PS: I still do not own Bones or any of the characters….**

**Chapter 2 Broken**

"_Tell you what; I'll go get the car alright?" Booth said as they left the church, her carrying the baby and him carrying the carseat and diaper bag. He set them down gently next to her at the curb and turned towards the lot out back where the car was parked._

"_Booth?" The soft questioning tone giving him pause, he turned around. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked smiling at her. He knew she was worried about her impending arrest and the extreme turn of events the case against Pellant had taken. "I love you Booth," she said with conviction. "I don't want you to think that Christine is the only reason we're together." Booth smiled at her, never tiring of hearing those words uttered from those beautiful lips. He leaned down to kiss her and his daughter briefly. "It's going to be ok, alright?" he said. "I'll be right back. I'll get the car, alright?" He smiled again at her feeling like his heart might burst from all the love that he felt for her and his daughter. It had taken them so long to get to this point but it had all been worth it. _

_He'd jogged out back to the cathedral's parking area and gotten into the seat of his car. He turned the key once, twice, but nothing happened. No roar of life from the engine, no lights on the dashboard just a clicking noise as the car refused to start. This cannot be happening today of all days, thought Booth. There's still so much I need to do and say before… before they came for her. Opening the hood, he looked in confusion at the mess of wires and the now disconnected distributor cap. "What the hell?" he muttered glancing up. His confusion deepened when he saw Bones getting into another car. _

"_Bones?" he said questioningly even though he knew she was too far away to hear him. Confusion quickly turned to dread then panic as events started to fall into place in his mind. Her declaration moments ago, Max's disappearance during the Baptism, and the knowledge of her past and the profound effects that it had had on her. "Bones!" he shouted now breaking into a run. "Hey Bones! Hey! Hey!" He made it to the curb just in time to see her disappear down the road without as much as a backwards glance to him._

"_It's the way it had to go," a voice behind him said. Turning Booth saw Max standing at the base of the church steps. "What the…" he muttered still not believing what had just occurred. "Where are they going?" he demanded._

"_If you knew, you'd be an accomplice," Max said never flinching from the younger man's ire. "Accomplice?" shouted Booth lunging at Max and grabbing him by the collar of his coat. "That's my family! You understand? I should be with them!" he shouted emphatically. _

_Max stared Booth straight in the eye and said simply, "You wanna hit me, I know. I understand, go ahead." His next words cut Booth to the quick, "I know how to be a fugitive a lot better than you." He wasn't boasting, he was simply telling the truth, unbearable though it seemed._

_Staring into the older man's solemn eyes, Booth felt the fight go out of him. He let go of Max's coat and said whisperingly, "What am I supposed to do?" Max looked him straight in the eye and said, "You stay in the system. You stay alive. I'll make sure Tempe stays out of the system."_

"_I'm going to get my family back, you tell Bones that!" Booth declared as much to himself as to Max. He felt sick, the enormity of the situation just beginning to sink in. "Then you get that Bastard," Max said to him. "You'll bring your family home. I'll keep her safe," he promised turning and leaving. Booth barely noticed, his legs suddenly giving out on him. _

How had it all come to this? Moments ago they were simply a family celebrating the birth and baptism of their daughter and now here he was, alone with nothing to show for his family but an empty carseat and a broken heart. Booth sunk down on the stairs of the cathedral, his head in his hands. How did this happen? His heart beat erratically and he felt like he was going to be sick. Logically he knew that Max was right. But in his heart, all he could think was that he had failed, as a father, a mate, hell even as a man. It was his job and his duty to protect them and he had failed miserably. Deep down he knew that Bones was never going to leave their daughter willingly while she went to prison for however long it took to catch Pellant. She knew only too well what effects abandonment, even if well-intentioned, had on a child. There was no way she'd ever to that to a child of hers. Not to mention that inside, she would be at the mercy of whatever sick games or scenarios Pellant could cook up, alone with no-one to help her.

But didn't she know that he would have gone with her? To hell with his job and the consequences. They were a family and families stuck together. That's how they'd always made it through before, together. If only she'd confided in him that this was the path she'd chosen. He'd have gladly given his life for her in a heartbeat but now that was no longer an option. That choice had been ripped out of hands and made without him in a misguided attempt to save him. Didn't they know that without her his life was empty? She was as much a part of him as any of his vital organs were. Without her, how would he ever find the strength to go on? Who knew how long it would take to catch Pellant. If they couldn't catch him working all together as a team, what chance did they have separately especially now that he, Caroline and Sweets had all been thrown off the case. How long would it take, weeks? Months? Years? The possibility of not seeing his daughter or Bones for that length of time almost made him physically ill. He had already missed so much of Parker's life; it wasn't supposed to be like that with Christine. God how was he going to tell Parker that Bones and Christine were gone and that he had no idea when they would return?

Numbly Booth stood seeking the only consolation he could think of. With tears blurring his vision he stumbled into the church. Sinking to his knees in the empty church he bowed his heads and began to pray as the tears he'd held back began to streak down his face in earnest. Shoulders shaking, he silently sobbed as the reality of their circumstances began to truly sink in. No more bedtime cuddles or rocking Christine to sleep. No more waking up in the morning next to the woman he loved with all his heart or going to sleep at night feeling like all was right in the world. God, how was he going to survive this? How was he supposed to return to home to their "mighty hut" alone and face the evidence of their absence? Christine's toys strewn about the living room, Bones' book next to her side of the bed… the bed, how in God's name was he going to be able to lie in those sheets that would still carry her scent and sleep not knowing where they were or if they were ok? Giving in to the heavy emotions, Booth wept for them all….

**A/N Ok, I know that was tough but it's how I think Booth felt about everything. Let me know what you think and your opinions. Please, please, please review! It energizes me to keep writing (instead of the hundreds of other things I should be doing lol!) I'd like to do this from each person on the team's perspective before combining it all into one story. Thanks again to those who reviewed chapter 1, for those who haven't, there's still time! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 History Repeated

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and favorites, it makes my day to see those alerts in my mailbox! I'm sorry for the delay in posting this, life here is always crazy this time of the year! This chapter was also a little more difficult to write but was necessary to the storyline. I hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, I still don't own Bones or any of the characters (although the opposite argument could definitely be made!)**

**Chapter 3 History Repeated**

Max turned and walked down the steps. It had to happen like this. There simply was no other choice. Well, that wasn't exactly true… He could have simply killed Pellant just like he had done with the last bastard that had tried to hurt his kids. But no, that wouldn't work, not this time. Not because he wasn't still capable of taking Pelant out, but because he wasn't willing to risk the tenuous and fragile relationship that he had finally managed to develop with his daughter.

There was nothing on this earth that he wanted, craved really, than his daughter's forgiveness, understanding and love. He knew how much his and Ruth's actions had hurt her, God he still blamed himself for that. Ruth hadn't wanted to leave her and Russ all those years ago but he'd convinced her that it was their best chance at keeping their kids alive and eventually she'd agreed. They'd thought then that it would only be temporary but Ruth had never got the chance to go back. She'd never seen what the babies that she'd given life to had grown on to become. On the other hand, at least she'd been spared from seeing just how devastating their leaving had been and the deep emotional scars it had left, especially on Tempe.

He of all people knew this wasn't going to be easy on Tempe. It was a lonely life living in the shadows, constantly looking over your shoulder in fear. He would never wish this sort of life on anybody, especially not for his daughter. He knew just how hard it was to leave behind the ones you love the most. Unfortunately, in this situation he saw no other way around it. If Tempe had stayed she'd be a sitting duck for Pelant. Before any of them knew it she'd either be lost in the system, transferred by computer glitch and bounced around until eventually being put in with some nut job she'd helped convict or else he'd somehow arrange to have her committed into a psych ward receiving electro-shock therapy and anti-psychotic drugs and who even knew what else. No this is the way it to be. And although running from the law with a baby was certainly not easy, never once had he entertained the idea of trying to talk her into leaving Christine with Booth. He simply knew it wasn't going to happen. His little girl would die before willingly abandoning her own child. As it was the guilt of leaving Booth behind and not including him in their plans was eating away at her.

Tempe had finally woken up and smelled the coffee so to speak. After years of her and Booth tiptoeing around their true feelings, they'd finally opened their eyes and acknowledged what everyone around them had known for years. They were perfect for each other, they always had been. One only had to look at them to know that they loved each other and their beautiful baby girl beyond reason. No, this would not be easy, but he knew Booth, he was a good man and he knew that when this was over and that Bastard Pelant was caught, the three of them would be a family again. Booth would eventually understand and realize that his place was here, making sure that the team continued to work on gathering the evidence necessary to convict Pelant and clear Tempe.

Getting into his car, Max grimaced slightly in pain. Getting old was a bitch, it seemed like yesterday he had been a strapping young con man, able to hold his own against even the most degenerate of society. But lately he had begun to notice that old age had been creeping up him. Skin that had once been firm and toned now was decidedly softer, he had more wrinkles above his brow line that hadn't been there twenty years ago. Hair that had once been thick, dark, and lush was now gray and thinning. His body had begun to turn traitor on himself and it seemed that each day brought new aches and pains that hadn't been there yesterday.

Pushing all thought about his aging body and the pain old age brought aside, Max drove down the quiet street. Slowing, he turned into a decrepit, run down, old gas station that had seen better days and pulled around to the back. Climbing out of the car, he walked into the tiny garage bay and approached the pair of legs sticking out from beneath an "89" Buick.

"Some things never change, huh John?" he said to the legs. "Still got your hand up a lady's skirt huh?..." he quipped chuckling. The legs slowly rolled out from beneath the car and gradually revealed a short paunchy man wearing a pair of beat up greasy coveralls that probably contained more oil than the car he was currently working on.

The other man chuckled and wiped his hands on the old rag hanging out of his back pocket. "Max Keenan," he said with a smile. "How the Hell are you? I almost didn't believe it was you when I got your phone call yesterday. I thought you'd… gone under the radar?" he asked placing the dirty rag on an ancient rusty tool box.

Max shook his head and said, "I had, but I came back for my kids. Now one of them needs me and I need you…" Max watched the other man ponder what he'd said and more importantly what he hadn't said before seeing his face break out into a wide smile.

"Well, that's what we Dads have to do, right Max," John said with a wink. "We protect our own, at ALL costs. What exactly do you need? How can I help?" he asked all traces of joking gone from his voice and demeanor.

Max slowly expelled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and said with a smile, "Well, to start with I need ID's and papers for myself, my daughter, and granddaughter, good ones," he emphasized. "They'll need to be able to hold up to inspection if necessary and I also want to get passports for all of us. I also need a non-descript but reliable vehicle to use for the time being, in trade you're welcome to take mine, it's parked just out front." Max gave him some pictures and details about each of them that would be needed to make the ID's as authentic as possible. "John…" Max began, "I'm sure this goes without saying, but I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't have to."

John shook his head and waved Max's concerns away as if he'd asked for nothing more trivial than to bum a cigarette. "You had my back over the years Max," he stated. "It's the least I can do to repay the favor. If you remember correctly, I wouldn't even be here if it hadn't been for you."

The two men shared a glance that bespoke of the memories and camaraderie that the two had shared in the past before getting down to business. Max gave him the address that John was to send the documents to and taking out his wallet he put a generous sum into the other mans blackened hands. He dug the keys to his car out of his pocket and added those as well. "Thanks John," he said sincerely. "I don't know how or when I'll repay you but I will…" Max shook John's hand once again and with a parting glance and nod of his head he left the garage. Now to get to Tempe and Christine before any of them got caught….

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too rambling. It was difficult to leave Brennan and Booth like that but necessary in term of where the story is headed. I'm excited about some of the things that are coming up and hope you continue to follow this story! As we keep going and the story shifts from each character's point of view into one combined story, the chapters will get longer. If you have ideas or suggestions, feel free to message me. Please, please, please review, it keeps me motivated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Breathe

**A/N: You guys have been amazing! I love getting review alerts and email messages about what you think of my story so please leave feedback lol! Since this is my first attempt at writing I want to make sure you're all still interested and want me to continue with this. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, life here has been crazy lately. Hope you enjoy my vision of what's happening off screen with our favorite characters. **

**PS: I still don't own Bones….**

**Chapter 4 Breathe**

Gradually, Booth began to become aware of the shadows dancing along the walls and the dimming light coming in from the beautiful stained glass windows that graced the cathedral. His brain slowly began to function again and he knew that if Bones and Max had a prayer of making it on the run he needed to get his act together. Taking one last deep, shuddering breath, he raised his head. Sending up a silent prayer for God to watch over his family and give him the strength and composure to get through the next few hours not to mention the coming days, weeks, or months without them, Booth stood up. Pinching his nose, he ran through a mental list of what needed to happen.

Time. That's what they needed most. Act normal. Breathe. One step in front of the other. I can do this. I _will_ do this. Thoughts jumbled together in his mind at warp speed but with them came clarity. Get home. Stall Flynn and his cronies. Breathe. They need time.

Booth took out his cell phone and running his hair through his thick brown hair he called a tow truck to come collect his car. Next, he dialed a familiar number from his contact list and said the only words that came to mind, "I need a favor…"

Pulling up to his house, Booth reached for the handle of the door. A slim dark hand stopped him hesitantly, "Booth…"

Booth didn't turn around, he closed his eyes briefly and shoulders hunched, said quietly, "Not now Cam. I appreciate you coming to get me. Now, if you don't mind I need to go in there and begin making dinner. Chri-… Christine is going to be tired, she needs a bath and then she likes to be rocked before we put her to bed." His voice wavered as he spoke.

Cam wasn't a fool. As soon as she got the phone call from him, she knew something was up. She wasn't born yesterday, and she hadn't gotten this far based only on her looks. Two and two equaled four. Booth was obviously upset and while some of that could be attributed to the investigation and Brennan's impending arrest, Cam sensed that there was something deeper going on. She didn't push though. She simply gave his arm a squeeze and with a sad smile said, "Ok, big guy..." She had seen the cars parked along the curb that belonged to the other Agents. She knew from Angela that they had a search warrant for the house. Even though a hundred questions danced through her mind, she focused only on being there for one of her oldest friends.

Booth stepped out of the car and straightening his shoulders and squaring his resolve, he walked toward the house and the hell that waited him inside. Walking up to the house that they had only recently finished, Booth felt like years had passed since finding Ethan Sawyer's body rather than days. He opened the big heavy door and though he had been expecting it, his eyes widened slightly in surprise to the scene that awaited him in his home.

Agents were milling about opening drawers and peeking in cupboards. His family's belongings that had once been organized and well kempt now lay strewn about haphazardly. His gaze landed on a stuffed animal of Christine's that was lying on the floor partially obscured by the couch. His composure faltered briefly before that steel curtain fell back to place. He picked up the toy and placed it on the coffee table before looking up at the other agents.

"Seeley," said Flynn, his narrow blue gaze watching Booth carefully. "Where's your _partner_?"

The heavy emphasis that he placed on the word grated on Booth's already strained nerves, however, he knew that he needed to buy her as much time as possible if she was to have any chance of getting away even with Max's help.

"I had car trouble," he said simply, shrugging. Being purposefully vague and using several half-truths he looked at the other agent and said, "Bones left instead of waiting for me. She had some work to finish up at the lab, she should be back as soon as she's done." He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out a cold beer trying to appear as normal and nonchalant as possible. He took a long swig and looked up at Flynn, "Did you get the address on that warrant fixed? Otherwise you realize that this is all for nothing and will be deemed inadmissible, right?"

Flynn looked at Booth and said snidely, "Yeah, that's fixed. Do you want to see it? I also have an arrest warrant for your partner as soon as she returns."

Booths blood began to boil at the tone and attitude that the other agent was using in speaking about Bones. He took a deep breath and another swig of his drink to center himself before saying, "Well, it could be a long wait, you know Bones, she's incredibly… thorough."

"Yeah well, if she's as smart as she think she is, she'll do this the easy way and turn herself in rather than making us go find her," Flynn said, his gaze never wavering from Booth's.

"Don't worry," said Booth. "If there's one thing I've learned about Bones over the years, it's to never underestimate her or her intelligence." He let out brief huff and shaking his head to clear it of the emotions threatening to drown him, he tipped his beer bottle up to his lips and swallowed the rest in one quick gulp before grabbing another one from the fridge and walking out onto the deck to wait for this too to pass.

Cam had silently followed Booth as he'd walked towards the brightly lit house. Before she could follow him into the home he'd created with Dr Brennan, her phone had rung. Rummaging around in her purse she looked for the stupid thing while still trying to keep an eye on Booth. Something was definitely very, very wrong, but what? Glancing at the caller ID she answered, "Dr Saroyan". Only half listening to the voice on the other end of the phone drone on about an upcoming administrative meeting to discuss the negative publicity that this whole situation with Dr Brennan would have on the Jeffersonian and the Medico-Legal Division, Cam glanced again through the open door of Booth's home watching him stop to pick up a stuffed animal from the floor. The others didn't know him as well as she did, they missed the reverent look he had in his eye as he looked at that toy. She saw it, she also saw his hand shake ever so slightly as he placed it on the coffee table.

Suddenly all of the pieces came together and it became clear to her, she knew Brennan and the baby were gone, and her heart broke for her friend. She turned around and headed back to her car. She needed to make some phone calls to try to inconspicuously find out if she was right. And if she was, then Booth was going to need her and his so-called "squints" more than ever before…

Booth sat alone on the patio, yet another empty beer bottle in his hand and looked up at the night stars just starting to make their presence known. Where were they now? Was Christine upset? It was her bedtime and they always did that together as a family. It was crazy how quickly they had adapted to being a threesome and how tightly that little girl already held his heart. And Bones…. Hell, he'd loved her forever it seemed, even if he hadn't always known it or admitted it. How was he supposed to live without them? God he wanted another beer or better yet something stronger, just to dull the pain of his broken heart. However, doing that would tip his hand and make Flynn even more suspicious then he probably already was.

So instead he sat there and looked for the few constellations that he remembered. The Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Orion… They were all there twinkling at him like everything in his world hadn't just turned upside down. And then just like that, he was mad again, mad at Pelant for putting them all in this situation, mad at the squints for not being smart enough to solve it but mostly mad at himself. For not being man enough to protect them all from this, for not recognizing the signs that this was the route she'd chosen to take, and for selfishly wishing that things were different and that they had left together. What kind of father did that make him to Parker that he would even think such a thing?

The one person he wasn't mad at was Bones. He knew why she made the choice she had, and he as much as he hated it he knew that it was the right choice for all of them. Safer. But knowing that didn't ease the overwhelming pain he felt at the thought of being away from them.

Eventually, the door to the patio opened and Agent Shaw, his occasional partner and mentee stepped out. Booth squinted at the light pooling behind her as she quietly made his way over to where he sat. Booth could feel her staring at him and feel the words that she seemed reluctant to voice. Finally she spoke.

"Sir, it's been hours. You know how this works. It's going to look a whole lot better for her if she does this by the book and comes willingly. Either way, the end result is the same to them, they don't care which way it goes down." She paused to watch Booth's reaction fearing that she'd overstepped her bounds. Slowly she sat down next to him on the patio stairs.

"Agent Booth…." she tried again hesitantly. "If you're trying to help her figure out a way to run…" her sentence hung there in the atmosphere as she continued to watch for a sign that what she was saying was getting through to her mentor.

Booth made a laughless sound and finally acknowledged the other Agent. "She didn't do this Shaw. You don't know Bones like I do. She's just not capable of killing somebody for _any_ reason, evidence be damned!" he declared emphatically, willing the other agent to listen to him.

"I understand Sir," she said and she did. Still she worried about how this would affect what career he had left after this eventually played out. She admired the other Agent, he was the stuff of FBI legends and she had thought herself extremely lucky to have been given the opportunity to work with him. She also genuinely like Dr Brennan and agreed that this was uncharacteristically neat for someone so experienced in their field.

But she also knew how this worked. So did he. All evidence that they'd gathered so far implicated only Temperance Brennan and despite whatever feelings they had about the likelihood of her actually being guilty it wasn't their job to decide guilt or innocence, only to gather facts and follow the evidence wherever it led to uphold the law at all costs. And this time for Booth, the costs were higher then he'd ever been faced with before.

Knowing that there wasn't really anything more to say about the matter, Shaw gave Booth a quiet nod and returned to the house leaving Booth alone once again with his bleak thoughts.

Flynn's narrow blue gaze took in the little scene on the patio as it played out and grabbed the arm of the agent closest to him. "Grab a few men and get over to the Jeffersonian, Booth said that Brennan had gone over to tie up loose ends but I'm beginning to wonder…" He left the rest of his thought s unsaid. The other agent's head bobbed up and down in agreement and he scurried off.

"Call me as soon as you know anything!" he called to the agent's retreating back. Mentally Flynn cataloged the house as they'd found it upon arriving. Nothing had appeared to be missing or indicated that the good doctor had decided to make a run for it, and Booth was here but something didn't feel right and he was going to find out why.

Forty-five minutes later he had his answer and he was seething. Storming out onto the patio he grabbed Booth by the lapels of his suit and dragged him to his feet. "Seeley" he spit out, "I just received a phone call from the agents over at the Jeffersonian that your _partner _hasn't been there at all this evening. I'm going to ask you one time and I suggest you think long and hard before you answer, your job and career will depend on it" he said staring Booth in the eyes. "Where. Is. Your. Partner?"

Booth shoved the other Agent's hands off him and never flinching, replied in the same deadly tone, "I. Don't. Know." He watched as myriad of emotions flashed on the other man's face.

Flynn sneered, "You honestly expect me to believe that Seeley! What kind of idiot do you take me for? If we find ONE shred of evidence that implicates you in helping her to run, one single thing that indicates you know where she is-" he jabbed his finger into Booth's chest as he spoke. "If we do, your job, your career, will be over before you can blink, and you'll wind up in jail for aiding and abetting right alongside your precious _partner_! We have enough evidence against her to try for life without possibility of parole. Where will that leave your kids then?" Flynn sneered, the veins at his temple throbbing as he spoke.

In a flash, Booth had his hands around Flynn's spindly neck, the force throwing his body up against the wall. "For the record," Booth spat. "I wish I _did_ know where Bones was, I should be with them! But I don't, furthermore, if Bones really _had_ committed this crime, there wouldn't be any evidence for you to find."

They were interrupted when a shout rang out from upstairs. "Agent Flynn? We found something," a voice from upstairs called. Shaw put a hand on Booth's shoulder and he reluctantly let go of his hold on Flynn. The other agent sputtered and rubbed his neck as he gradually caught his breath.

"Watch him!" he commanded. "If this is what I hope it is, I'm gonna nail your ass Seeley," he vowed turning to go upstairs. Booth made a move to follow him but was immediately blocked by two younger agents until Shaw motioned them to step aside and let him go. Quickly they made their way up the stairs, each lost in thought about the possibilities that could await them….

**So what did you think? Sorry to leave you hanging but it seemed like a good stopping point for the time being. I've already got the next chapter halfway done so hopefully I can finish that soon to make up for the delay in getting this one out! Remember reviews encourage me to write faster! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbye

**A/N: Thanks again to my loyal reviewers and followers, your encouragement gives me the necessary energy to keep writing even when I'm tired to the bone! I especially want to thank the following people who reviewed chapter 4: Mashka48, delia84, Quarterbreed, RosalineC, and my-completeness. I'm sorry if I didn't have time to reply like I normally do, life has been crazy here! I hope you are all still enjoying this as much as I am! ;)**

**By the way, I **_**still**_** don't own Bones. If I did, it would be back on the air already!**

**Chapter 5 Goodbye**

Booth followed Flynn up the stairs toward whatever supposed "evidence" his fellow agents had dug up. Agent Shaw was right behind him and judging by the apprehensive looks she was giving him, she was still concerned that he was going to lose his cool again and finish what he'd started with Flynn.

At the top of the staircase, Booth looked for the source of the other agent's excitement, knowing that whatever they thought they'd found would have a reasonable explanation for its existence. Instead of coming from his room as he'd expected, the voices he heard were coming from the nursery across the hall.

Booth closed the few remaining steps and paused in the doorway to survey the scene before him. This room had not been spared from being thoroughly searched just like the rest of the house but more than the other rooms, the sight of this one in disarray caused Booth's heart to clench painfully in his chest. His hands itched with the need to throw everyone in there out of the house using whatever force necessary so that he could return the room to its normal cheerful tranquility.

What on earth could they possibly have expected to find in here? A confession from Bones written in diaper cream? His eyes searched for Flynn and the voice that had announced the discovery. He spotted them in the corner near the dresser. Flynn was speaking in low tones with Agent Cruz, a rookie agent that Booth had only seen in passing at the Hoover.

"You only just found this now?" Agent Flynn asked, his eyes shooting daggers at the fledgling agent.

"I'm sorry sir…" stammered Cruz. "We were more focused on the rest of the house and only did a cursory glance of this room. It went unnoticed during that time and it wasn't until we had returned here to try to gauge whether or not anything was missing that it was discovered lying in the crib" Cruz looked like he was about to be sick.

Booth craned his neck trying to see what exactly they had found that was causing Flynn to react this way. From what he could see, it was a piece of paper that appeared to be currently encased in an evidence bag like Bones carried with her at all times.

Flynn studied the paper in his hands and let out a muttered curse. "Do you like French fries Cruz?" he asked the agent nervously awaiting his response.

"French fries, sir?" Cruz asked confused. "I… I guess so, why?"

"Because you're going to be seeing a lot of them in your next job! You sure as hell aren't cut out for this one! Get out of my sight," he ordered disgustedly.

Cruz quickly fled the room only meeting Booth's eyes briefly before becoming downcast once again. Normally Booth would have felt bad for the way Flynn was treating the kid. He was young and inexperienced and while his actions certainly weren't excusable, they were understandable given his lack of familiarity and understanding of FBI procedure and protocol. At the moment however, Booth couldn't care less about the young Agent's future. He wanted only to know what was in the evidence bag Flynn held.

Flynn icy blue gaze looked up then and caught Booth's from across the room. For a moment it looked like he wasn't going to tell him what they'd found. After what seemed like forever, he sighed and walked over to where Booth and Shaw stood.

"It appears that your… girlfriend… left you a note, Seeley," he said watching Booth's face again for any sign of guilt or collusion. Apparently seeing none, he handed Booth the note resignedly and sighed. "She indicates that you had no knowledge whatsoever of her plans to leave. While I find that nearly impossible to believe, at the moment it looks like I have no other choice… But mark my words Seeley, if you did help her or if you are in touch with her, I will find out. And I won't hesitate to throw your ass in prison, make no mistake about it." Flynn stared directly into Booth's eyes as he delivered his thinly veiled threat.

"I expected nothing less," said Booth darkly continuing the stare down unflinchingly.

Finally Flynn passed the note to Booth with orders to Agent Shaw to make sure that it was returned to the rest of the evidence that had been collected as soon as Booth was finished reading it. He left the room to check on the rest of the search leaving Booth alone with Shaw and the note.

"Sir?" asked Shaw as Booth greedily read through the words. She wasn't sure just what she was supposed to say at a time like this. There certainly wasn't any protocol for what to do when your boss and mentor's significant other was being looked at as a potential murderer.

Booth's gaze flicked from side to side as he read through the letter. All too quickly he reached the end and he began again, just wanting to hold onto this last vestige of her for as long as possible.

_Dear Booth,_

_Against the wishes of my father, I'm writing this note to you to express how I feel about you. I hope to have the chance to tell you in person before I am forced to do what I have to do, however just in case, it is imperative that I try to make you understand. Over the past seven years you have been my partner, my friend, my confident, and most recently and more importantly, my mate. During that time, you showed me what it was to truly love something beyond simple physical attraction and pheromones. You always jest about not being intelligent enough to be with me, when in truth, for much of our relationship it is you who have been the "teacher" and I the student. _

_I love you Booth, and not just because of Christine. I truly regret having to make this decision; however I see no other choice. Pelant will not stop simply because I am incarcerated. And although I am sure that it is causing you great pain Booth, I hope that given your knowledge and understanding of how my parent's abandonment affected me, you will be able to understand why leaving our daughter behind is simply not an option. I could never do that to her. Leaving you behind has been the hardest decision of my life and while I'm sure that you are feeling quite angry with me and are possibly viewing this as yet another time that I have run away, I have faith in you Booth. While I will understand if you find my actions to be unforgivable, it is my hope that with time you will come to at least understand what led me to make this choice. _

_This letter should also serve a double purpose of exonerating you from being implicated as an accomplice in my leaving. I knew that given the choice, it would have been extremely difficult to dissuade you from accompanying us. I did not wish to put you in the tenuous position of having to choose a life with me on the run over Parker and your career. I need you there Booth doing what you do best. You need to continue to work on this case. I know you will find the evidence to clear me and bring us home. You are the key Booth, remember that. You always say that "good conquers over evil". I can think of no greater example of good than you, nor a better example of evil than Pelant. You and the rest of the team can and will discover how to disprove my guilt and establish that Pelant has been the perpetrator all along and when that happens, our daughter and I will be waiting to return to you . _

_Please be safe Booth, and until we are reunited, please remember that I love you with all of my metaphorical heart._

_Love Always,_

_Bones_

Booth's warm brown eyes held back the tears that threatened to fall as he imagined the pain she must have felt while writing this note. He above everyone knew how difficult this choice must have been for her. His fingers reached out of their own accord and lightly traced the elegant feminine writing. He pictured her writing this, the tiny furrow in her brow that always appeared when she was in deep thought.

A discreet cough from behind him finally succeeded in drawing his attention back to the situation at hand. Reluctantly he handed Shaw the note, his fingers refusing to release their grasp momentarily when Shaw moved to accept it.

Once Shaw had it in her hands, her eyes skimmed the note and read the content. Once finished, she glanced up and she could see the tumultuous emotions expressed in Booth's eyes. She glanced at him and said quietly, "If you'd like, I can see that you get a copy of this as soon as I get back to the Hoover Sir"

Booth looked at her gratefully and nodded, his mouth refusing to form words. Finally he managed a simple and heartfelt, "Thank you" which she silently accepted with a slight nod.

Shaw and the rest of the agents left soon after that, leaving Booth alone in the quiet empty house. They took the evidence that they had gathered including both his and Bones' laptops with them.

Booth felt physically and emotionally drained and yet he couldn't bring himself to go lie down in their bed, the one they'd shared each night since finally getting together. He would be surrounded by her scent and though comforting in a way, it would be a poor substitute for the real thing. No, what he needed right now he decided was to forget, just for a little while. There would be plenty of time for remembering later in the weeks to come but for now he would grant himself one night of weakness. Grabbing his coat by the doorway and dialing a cab he headed out in the night to drink until he could no longer "feel" anything. Maybe then the pain would disappear, at least for a little while….

**A/N: Just so you know, I have no intention of turning Booth into a raging alcoholic although I do think that he will use it now and then during the case to dull the pain of his loneliness. I look forward to hearing your thoughts and comments about how you think the story is progressing, leave a review or shoot me an email, I look forward to hearing from you!**


	6. Chapter 6 What Happens Now

**Chapter 6 What Happens Now**

**A/N: In case you missed it… I still don't own Bones or Lex Land, but her song "What Happens Now" from season 7 seemed very appropriate for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! (Sorry for the delay in posting, life here has been crazy.)**

In a dark bar, a broken man threw back another shot of scotch and slammed the glass back down on the counter to signal the need for another. In his other hand he toyed with a single poker chip, spinning it between his fingers again and again. The bartender watched him, lips pursed, ready to shut him off from having any more. Clearly, he was already well past his limit and yet something in the man's demeanor stopped the bartender from doing so. There was an air of sadness, despair, and anger about the man. He knew the man was some type of law enforcement, you didn't do this job for as long as he had without being able to pick those guys out of a crowd. Normally he was here with his pretty partner or some co-workers, but tonight he was alone, and apparently he wanted to keep it that way.

He had caught the eye of several appreciative women tonight but had managed to growl menacing toward their efforts or become downright surly towards them until they got the message and left him alone.

The bartender continued to observe the man as he filled drinks, cleaned glasses and listen to other patrons' sob stories throughout the night. Finally, it was closing time and the old bartender approached the man rather hesitantly, "Son, it's late. The bar is closing and you're obviously not in any position to drive yourself home. Is there someone you can call… or should I call you a cab?" He watched the man to see how he reacted.

The man raised up his glass and without looking at the bartender, finished it in one swig. Finally he looked up and through the haze of alcohol based inebriation, the old bartender recognized the depth of pain swirling in the man's dark brown eyes.

Taking a risk, the bartender placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder and said softly, "Son, for what it's worth no problem of mine was ever solved by tying one on, no matter how much I wished it could be. All it ever serves to accomplish is to prolong the inevitable and leave you with one hell of a headache, not to mention lightening your wallet a bit." He chuckled softly as he remembered his own foolish attempts to use alcohol in his younger years to forget about some of his greatest upsets.

The man's arm tensed beneath the bartender's hand, and for a moment, it looked like he was deciding whether or not to take a swing at the bartender. Slowly though, the tension left the man's arm and he let out a deep sigh. "You're right," he said quietly, his voice slurring slightly. "Besides, I don't think there's enough alcohol in this bar, or for that matter the state, that could fix my problems…" The man rubbed the bridge of his nose staring off into the distance before seemingly coming to a decision.

He pushed his stool back and stood up, managing a few unsteady steps before he stopped for a moment and took a deep steadying breath. He pocketed the poker chip and reaching into his back pocket, opened his wallet and threw some bills on the counter before opening his phone to call a cab. On wobbly feet, the man stumbled towards the exit but stopped a few feet from the door. Without turning around, he quietly murmured, "Thanks for the reminder though," and then stepped out into the moonless night.

The old bartender nodded his head in acknowledgement at the man's retreating back, and watched as the man climbed into the waiting cab hoping for his sake that he'd find the peace that he was so obviously in great need of….

Booth stumbled out of the cab, already regretting his decision to drink so much. He wasn't his father. He knew better than to try to hide his problems with alcohol. Throwing the cab driver a few bills to cover the fare, he turned and once again stood facing the home they had created together. If possible it seemed even more depressing now that it was completely devoid of any light or life_. I shoulda left a light on…_ he thought to himself.

As he entered the house, the enormity of the situation once again struck him and although he was tired to the bone, he knew that there was absolutely no way that he was going to be able to sleep in their bed. Her scent already haunted him along with a thousand memories everywhere he looked. From pictures adorning the walls, to artifacts from her many travels, and a million other little things like her coat hanging on the coat rack and toothbrush resting forlornly next to his in the bathroom, her absence was glaringly obvious everywhere he looked.

He glanced at the wall clock and seeing the lateness of the hour, he massaged his temple as he considered his sleeping options. The guest room wasn't quite finished yet and he had no desire to squeeze himself onto Parker's bed. For the time being he decided to risk aggravating his back and make the couch his bed, avoiding the upstairs altogether. He withdrew some spare linens and pillows from the closet and sat down on the couch. He pulled his foot to his lap to take his shoe off, but the alcohol made him clumsy and his elbow knocked something off the coffee table with a loud thud.

Bending down he grabbed for the object, only to immediately pull his hand back as if burned. Lying open on the floor was a photo album of Bones' containing pictures of her, them, their friends, their family, and most recently, Christine. Flipping briefly through the pictures, he saw the one of the three of them that someone had captured just after Christine's birth.

Their friends had been waiting here for them and though Bones was obviously exhausted, she had radiated happiness and the matching look of awe on their faces as they looked down at the miracle they'd created together captured precisely how he had felt at that moment. It had all been worth it. Seven long years of being together but not, of missed chances and lost opportunities, had finally given way to love and happiness and had culminated in this tiny perfect person that had wrapped her teeny fist around their hearts from the first time they'd heard her heartbeat.

Falling backwards on the couch still clutching the photo album to his chest, Booth once again felt the hot sting of tears on his cheeks as his heart shattered into a million pieces yet again…

The rain had finally begun to slow in its intensity and was now only a steady trickle, the rhythmic sound of the wipers against the windshield of the car soothed Bones as she drove. Christine had fallen asleep after her last stop to feed her and she was now once again alone with her thoughts. It was late, or early depending on how one looked at it. The numbers on the car's dashboard clock glowed 4:47, the first pink rays of the morning sunrise were beginning to be visible on the horizon. She couldn't help but to think about **him** and what he was doing at this exact moment. Had Flynn and the others realized she had fled? They must have. Had Booth been questioned about what they imagined to be his part in her leaving? Or worse, had he been charged with helping her to flee? She hated keeping her plans from him but it was necessary. This was the only way to make things right. This way Booth kept the job he loved and he and the team could solve the case and bring Pelant to justice while she kept Christine and herself safely out of Pelant's reach. Logically it all made sense but her metaphorical heart wasn't listening. Instead, it was whispering to her that she was doing the very thing to him that she had hated her own family for doing to her. Abandoning him, and worse yet, taking their daughter with her.

Booth had already missed out on so much of Parker's life because of his career in the military and Rebecca's need for control in regards to raising their son. Would Booth understand that this rationally was their only option or would he think that she was running from him, from them, yet again?

Her adrenaline levels were dropping steadily and the events and emotions of the day were wearing on her. Her legs had long since begun to feel cramped and the stiffness in her neck was becoming unbearable. Her eyes felt so heavy. She decided that in the best interest of both her and Christine she would stop at the next motel that she came to.

About twenty minutes later, she pulled into a small dimly lit place, the "l" in the sign flickered on and off making the sign read instead, "Mote". Bones got out of the gar and arching her back she stretched her tired muscles and then went to the backseat and unbuckled Christine's carseat. She grabbed the small suitcase her dad had packed for her and headed for the motels office hoping that someone would still be on duty despite the late hour.

She wasn't disappointed. Blinking at the too bright florescent lights, Bones recoiled slightly and looked around. It was certainly nondescript and off the beaten path. At this point though she didn't care as long as the room was clean and they were safe. That was all that mattered now.

She cleared her throat slightly and a short balding man with a large belly that was barely covered by his stained tank top came out of a small room behind the counter. His eyes roved over Bones before he seemed to take notice of the baby.

"I would like to procure a room, if one's available," Bones said, wincing as she belatedly remembered her father's advice to change her speech patterns. "What I meant to say," she said quickly, "is do you got any rooms that are like, you know, empty?" She tried to infuse some of the accent of the Guido tribe that she had enjoyed studying on television a few years prior.

The man raised his eyebrows and looked at her strangely before sarcastically replying, "Did you _see _any other cars in the parking lot Lady?"

At Bones shake of her head he said sarcastically, "Well then I guess we got rooms available." Bones paid the man the small rental fee in cash and moved to take the key out of the man's pudgy hands.

"You know," he said looking her up and down again. "This place aint exactly busy if you know what I mean. A pretty girl like you might find herself lonely and in need of some…company, if you know what I mean." He lifted his eyebrow suggestively as his beady eyes roamed up and down her body. "I can do that, no one will even notice I'm gone," he said to her with a smug grin.

Bones fought down a wave of disgust at the thought and replied, "Thanks for the offer, but my man, he's like not into sharing _at all_ and he's _very _possessive if you get my drift. Last time he caught me just talkin' to a guy, he wound up in jail for bustin' the guy's nose and putting the man through a window. No, trust me, you don't want nothin' to do with him."

She almost laughed at the look on the guy's face as he quickly decided that she was too much trouble to be worth the risk of her boyfriend's wrath. He took a key from underneath the counter and said quickly, "You're in number 8, last one on the left," before turning around and returning to the small room that he had appeared out of, not even offering to help her to the room.

Brennan bent down and picked up the carseat and her suitcase once again. Her tired muscles protested loudly as she lugged the heavy load down the walkway to her room. Opening the door and flipping on the light switch, she sighed in relief. Although the room was Spartan and threadbare, it appeared to be clean, and for that she was extremely grateful. After locking the door and propping a chair under the knob just in case, she lifted Christine out of her seat. Then after changing and feeding her, she laid her in the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows while she herself got ready for bed. Crawling in beside her daughter, she fell almost immediately into an exhausted troubled sleep filled with nightmares of Pelant, and jail, and a broken hearted Booth…

To Be Continued…..

**A/N: Thanks again to those who have taken the time to read and review. You make my day! **


	7. Chapter 7 I Hurt Too

**A/N: Alright, so I totally suck for not updating sooner and I am so sorry for the delay in responding to reviews last chapter, between computer problems at work, my sister having neurosurgery, preparing a video for my son's annual arthritis walk and my family's summer vacation (yikes no computer!) ; my life at home has been crazy! As always, I can't thank you all enough for taking the time to write reviews or for adding me to your alerts, it makes my day! For those of you worried about Booth, don't be, I see a happy ending for our favorite couple… just not right away. Hey, the best things in life don't come easy, right? As always, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this half as much as I do, happy reading!**

**PS: As usual, it must be said that I do not own Bones (or Booth, although sometimes I wish I did!) No copyright infringement intended to the show or the song. I love this song and thought it fit well this chapter.**

**~B**

******"I Hurt Too" by Katie Herzig**

When you're weary  
And haunted  
And your life is not what you wanted  
When you're trying so hard to find it

When the lies speak the loudest  
When your friends are starting to leave  
When you're broken by people like me

I hurt too, I hurt too

When an ocean sits right between us  
There is no sign that we'll ever cross  
You should know now that I feel the loss

I hurt too, I hurt too

Even though you are drowning in valley's of echoes  
I believe there is peace in those hills up ahead  
You will climb 'til you find places you'll never let go  
And I will also be here praying just like I said

I hurt too, I hurt too

**Chapter 7:**

**I Hurt Too**

She felt responsible even though she knew she did the right thing.

Seeing her old friend in so much pain had hurt her heart. She loved him. Not in the soul mate kind of way that he loved Dr. Brennan (though Lord knows that over the years she'd tried) but in the way that only true friends who have seen you through the best and the worst times in your life and can still be counted on to stand by you kind of way.

She'd watched the two of them for years dance around their feelings for each other before they had finally gotten to this point. Hell, if she was being completely honest, at times she'd been rather… jealous of the bond between the two of them. Sometimes it seemed as though they existed in a world of their own.

Each would have gladly given their lives for the other, and had in all reality, killed in order to save the other's life. She yearned to find that kind of love and devotion for herself. She was truly happy for them both. Booth was one of her oldest and dearest friends and though she and Dr. Brennan had initially butted heads, she liked to think that over the years they had become good friends as well.

That's what made this entire situation so difficult.

She could only see one way to fix the mess that had become their lives, they needed to catch Pelant and prove Dr. Brennan's innocence. That's why she'd left Booth when she had last night. She'd slipped out into the dark night and dialed a familiar number in her cell phone.

Holding the phone with her shoulder and chin while she fumbled for her keys, she'd waited for what seemed like an eternity before a sleepy voice had said, "Hello?"

She took a deep breath and replied, "It's Cam. I need your help. Meet me at the lab as soon as you can. It's… It's important."

Other identically brief and cryptic messages were relayed to the rest of the team and they quickly did what they always did in situations like this, rallied around one of their own: a family of their own making. Cam could only hope that they would be as successful this time as in years past. All of their futures depended on it…

It was going to be a long day….

Booth groaned as the pounding in his head seemed to get louder. Rolling on to his side, he pulled the pillow from beneath him and placed it over his head in an effort to quiet the incessant pounding. The pounding didn't stop, it only got louder. With another loud groan, he managed to pry one of his eyes open only to hiss in pain at the bright light. That's when he realized that the pounding wasn't in his head but instead was coming from the front door.

Rolling onto his side, facing the couch, Booth attempted to ignore whoever was at the door. The only person he wanted to see had a key and wouldn't be knocking. Everyone else could go to Hell. The pounding stopped for a moment only to be continued a moment later on the front window facing him.

Then a familiar voice joined the infuriating rapping. "Cherie, I know you're in there, you may as well open up. I'm not leaving until you do," came the voice from outside.

Booth contemplated ignoring her. He was already suspended from the bureau until further notice, the woman he loved more than life was gone because of a psychopathic serial killer and had taken their daughter with her. He had no idea when they'd be able to return. Really, what more could anyone do to him?

"Cherie!" came the commanding voice. "Either you open up now or I'm calling Sweets and telling him that I think you're incapacitated in there and possibly suicidal, and then he and several law enforcement officers and medical personnel will be here in minutes all up in your business. You make the choice, one way or another it makes no difference to me!"

Booth gritted his teeth at the thought of having to deal with Sweets and everyone else right now and knowing that Caroline wasn't one to bluff, he sat up and stood only to stumble slightly from the after effects of last night's drinking. Slowly he made his way to the door, and rubbing his eyes from the pain of the bright mid-day light he opened it to find the brash federal prosecutor standing with her hands on her hips on his doorstep.

"It's about time Cherie," she said breezing past him. "I was just about to hit dial on my phone and you would have had a whole lot of people swarming all around you."

Squeezing the bridge of his nose, Booth sent up a prayer that he wouldn't strangle the woman for meddling and had no choice but to follow her into _HIS_ house.

"Caroline," he said sarcastically, shutting the door. "Good to see you again, come on in."

"Don't get snippy with me Cher," Caroline quipped. "I'm on your side, and right now it looks like you could use all the help you can get," she said as her gaze looked him up and down taking in his haggard appearance. His normally well-kept hair stood on end, there was dark circles indicating that he hadn't slept well under bleary blood shot eyes that that held no sign of the usual twinkle that was normally there.

"You look like something the cat dragged in, no wait… I don't even think the cat would touch you looking like that!" She turned around and made her way towards the kitchen. Booth having no choice but to follow her, did so reluctantly, all the while plotting ways to get rid of her as quickly as possible.

Making her way over to the coffee machine on the counter, Caroline set it going and began opening cupboard doors to look for mugs.

Booth felt what little patience he had left slipping as he watched her and finally snapped. "Look Caroline, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly in the mood for company right now so if you don't mind, would you please spit out whatever it is you've come to say and be done with it?"

Caroline was not bothered in the least by his comment though and just continued on with her task until she found what she was looking for and set two mugs on the counter next to the machine.

Turning she looked at his eyes and in a rare moment of sincerity, she said softly, "Cher, I know you're hurting right now but trust me when I say that giving up and hiding out here is not the way to fix this." Her eyes implored him to listen to her.

Sighing Booth felt the fight go out of him and sat down at the table and looking at his hands said quietly, "I don't know how to do this, Caroline… I don't know how to be without her."

Caroline stepped over to where he sat dejected, and gently patted his shoulder. Looking down at him with wise dark eyes she simply said, "You take it one step at a time, Cher, one step at a time…"

Brennan woke in the morning from a restless sleep to the baby's impatient nuzzling of her chest. Smiling at the image of the tiny person who had quickly become the center of her world, Brennan had lifted her shirt to allow her easy access. Once the baby latched, she'd stroked her downy cheek while memorizing and cataloging the many facets that made up her daughter.

She had never known that one could love someone like this. Years before she had lectured Booth that love was simply a rush of endorphins and hormones. She'd thought she'd understood the emotion better once she'd realized and admitted her love for him but it wasn't quite the same as the way she felt for this tiny creature that they'd created together.

From the first moment she'd held her in her arms something had shifted. She wasn't able to compartmentalize Christine. Sometimes the depth of feeling that her daughter evoked still surprised and amazed her, she knew she would do whatever she had to do in order to keep her safe and happy.

Full and contented, the baby soon fell back to sleep, a drowsy smile on her rosebud lips. Brennan kissed her lightly then got up from the bed. She dressed quickly in the clothes she'd discarded last night then slipped her shoes on so that she could grab the rest of her belongings from the trunk.

Last night, she'd been too tired to grab anything but the necessities but today she needed to focus and regroup. Her father had given her surprisingly detailed instructions about what to do and expect during this initial phase. First and foremost, was an impromptu makeover.

Opening the trunk of the car, Brennan retrieved the suitcase and bags her dad had packed, noticing a pack and play and stroller for Christine as well. Carrying the bags into her room, she deposited them on the floor then opened the first.

It was full of clothes, mostly plain and non-descript, but some obviously meant to throw people off. She fingered through them stopping in shock as she recognized one garment. A habit? Her father had packed her a habit? Thinking back, she could only shake her head as she realized it made an odd sort of sense. After all, when he had first come back into her life, her father had pretended to be a man of the church.

Brennan could only hope she'd never have to wear that particular disguise. While she was quite adept at going undercover with Booth and playing different characters and personalities, she knew that she would have a difficult time of pulling off a Catholic nun.

Opening the second bag, she found an assortment of make-up, colored contacts, hair dye, and other image altering accessories like fake nails, lashes and eyeglasses.

In the last bag, Brennan found a variety of wigs in various colors and styles. Her father had thought of everything. She chose not to dwell on the reason that he was so adept at this.

Picking out a box of hair dye and a change of clothes as well as a pair of scissors she crossed the room into the bathroom. Normally she'd go the hairdresser for a change in her hair style but at the moment the risk didn't seem worth it. She decided to manage on her own and avoid having someone recognize her from any media footage that was airing about her. She was sure her father would agree.

Turning on the spray, she stepped quickly into the warm water and rubbing the hair color into her scalp she proceeded to lose yet another small piece of who she was…

**Alright guys, that's it for this chapter. The good news is that I have more coming (soon hopefully!) Things are about to get interesting. Some old faces will be returning and some new problems are on the horizon. Stay tuned to find out how I see our favorite couple dealing with this situation! **


	8. Chapter 8 What Might Have Been

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the delay between postings. Just know that the story has been plotted out and my faithful sounding boards: **_**xfilesfan4eva**_** and **_**jaimesbones**_** have unanimously voted their confidence and enthusiasm for where this story is headed. This chapter in particular is dedicated to**_** xfilesfan4eva **_**in honor of her birthday, ****Happy Birthday Yoda!**

**That being said, some things may happen in the coming chapters that you might not necessarily like but I promise that eventually all will be revealed and everything happens for a reason. Stick with me and I promise to do my best to do right by you always! xoxox**

**Chapter 8:**

"**What Might Have Been"**

After finally convincing Booth to shower while she waited, Caroline wandered about his living room sipping her tea and making herself comfortable. Looking around with a practiced eye, she saw overwhelming evidence that without a shadow of a doubt, cemented the fact that these two unlikely people shared a deep love and commitment to each other.

Photos of the two of them over the years along with more recent ones dotted the walls and surfaces. One particular one of the two of them and Booth's young son Parker caught her eye and with her free hand she picked it up to get a closer look.

In the photo, a very pregnant Dr Brennan was allowing Parker to feel her swollen stomach. The look of wonder and awe on the boy's face as he presumably felt the baby moving, almost rivaled the look between the two partners.

Dr Brennan was smiling somewhat shyly as she looked over the boy's head at Booth, her eyes twinkling and the glow in her face radiating the happiness she was so obviously feeling. Booth was staring raptly at her, his smile full of awe and unrestrained delight as his large hand covered his son's small one.

Someone had captured that moment so perfectly. The scene was so intimate and full of love that she almost felt guilty witnessing it.

Her heart, the one that she hid so well most days, broke for the pain that she knew these two were going through. They both had already been through so much hurt and pain in the years before finally, finally getting to this place.

After seven years of working together she had actually grown quite fond of Dr Brennan (even if she was a squint!) And she had watched Booth climb the ranks of the FBI, never losing his sense of honor or integrity. He was the real deal or as Miss Montenegro-Hodgins had once put it, "a shining knight in standard FBI issued armor."

She admired both of them and to be honest, she felt she deserved at least some of the credit in getting them together. After all, she had rescued Dr Brennan all those years ago back in New Orleans from murder charges and she had arranged that steamy kiss between the two of them several Christmases ago not to mention bringing them back together from opposite corners of the earth after their disastrous attempt to be apart…

They were the real deal. The kind of love most people only dreamed about. But she of all people knew that sometimes love wasn't enough. After all, it hadn't been for her.

She heard the shower stop just as her phone vibrated. The sound startled her out of her reminiscing causing her coffee to slosh over the side of her cup and onto her hand. Biting back a curse, Caroline replaced the photo frame and flipping open the phone she barked, "This better be good!"

After hearing what the person on the other end said though, Carolyn had only one word to say as she hung up. "Shit…"

Cam paced the length of her office as she waited for the rest of her staff to arrive at the early morning meeting she had arranged the night before. She had said nothing to them about what she had seen or heard at Booth's but she knew that it was possible that they would have heard the news from another source by now.

She needed to change their focus from "why" to "how do we fix this?" and she needed to do it quickly. At the rate they were going, there wouldn't be a team left if they didn't put on their collective thinking hats and figure out a way to stop Pelant once and for all.

The issue as she saw it was that even though she genuinely liked and respected Dr. Brennan, and considered her to be a close personal friend, she was both unable and unwilling to put not only her but also, the Jeffersonian's reputation on the line. They needed to figure out a way out of this that was both legal and successful but she hadn't a clue where to start.

So she continued to pace the small confines of her office as she mulled the situation and the possible solutions they could explore.

A discreet cough from the doorway drew her attention and she looked up. Her entire staff, including the interns and one slightly immature but brilliant shrink, stood there watching her. Flustered at being caught in what she considered a moment of weakness, she quickly stopped where she was and crossed the room to her desk. Perching on the corner and grabbing a stapler to keep her nervous hands busy, she gestured all of them into the room.

Seeing their eyes upon her almost made her falter but she was a professional and they had a job to do. So she did it. The only way she knew how.

"You are all aware already that Dr. Brennan has been depicted as a person of interest in this case, correct?" she asked. Without waiting for an affirmative answer, she continued.

"What you may not be aware of," she began, "is the fact that as of last night, she is also officially a suspect and… that a warrant was issued for her arrest." At the sounds of protest from the group, Cam held a hand up to silence them and continued, "But before the warrant could be executed, it appears that Dr. Brennan fled… taking Christine with her."

Suddenly the cacophony was overwhelming and they were all speaking and arguing at once. Cam watched almost helplessly while wondering how in the hell they were ever going to be able to act as a team to solve the case if they couldn't even get this part right? She brought her hand up to rub at the throbbing in her head.

Out of the blue, a shrill whistle split the air and immediately everyone silenced and turned toward the source of the noise. Angela stood slightly apart from the group and looking decidedly more dangerous than Cam had ever seen before she stalked to mere inches from Cam's position.

Cam was prepared for the wrath of her anger. She understood and expected it. A part of her felt like a traitor for turning over the evidence against Dr. Brennan that had led them here. She straightened and waited for the verbal blows she knew would be soon to come.

They didn't though. Instead, Angela stared into her eyes and said simply in a confident tone that bore no tolerance for argument, "Brennan didn't do this. You know this. _I_ know this. Instead of arguing we need to figure out a way to prove once and for all that Brennan is innocent and find evidence to lock that monster Pelant up before he can do any more damage." She looked at each member of the team in turn as she spoke.

Silence resounded in the room. Everyone stared at Angela, including Cam. Finally, feeling a little exasperated, Angela scoffed, "What?! Why are you all looking at me like that?! We have work to do!" And without any further discussion she turned and left the room, headed to her office.

Dumbfounded, everyone stared at each other in shock as they struggled to regain their wits. Finally, Cam snapped out her funk and clapped her hands once.

"Ok, people," she said. "You heard the lady, let's get to work." And just like that, they did. They all traipsed to their areas of the museum where they immediately began doing just as Angela had said and began trying to find the chinks in the armor of the case.

Cam turned and sat in her chair as she stared blankly at the computer screen instead of focusing on unraveling the web of Pelant's lies. Something was bothering her about the conversation that had just taken place.

She continued to ponder what exactly had seemed off as she rolled a pen back and forth on her desk. Suddenly she stopped, realizing what should have been apparent immediately. Angela hadn't acted surprised in the least that Brennan was gone.

Instead she had immediately tried to re-focus the group on the task at hand. She couldn't possibly have known in advance that Brennan was going to leave could she?! After all, Booth was closer to her than anyone and he hadn't known!

Cam sat back in her chair as she pondered the possibilities. The longer she thought, the more questions she had. Her head began to throb. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out some ibuprofen. Should she tell Booth what she suspected? What if she was completely wrong? Would Brennan have put Angela in that position?

The questions swirled as she opened her water bottle and tossed the pills back. One thing was certain though, the Jeffersonian had a responsibility and a reputation to uphold no matter what. She had to make certain that they were all acting in accordance with the law. If Angela had known about Brennan that would make her an accomplice.

To try to get some answers before this whole thing erupted in her face, Cam made a quick phone call. "Hi, it's Cam," she said into her phone. "We need to talk. Do you have time later tonight?"

She hung up a few moments later, feeling only slightly better. One way or another she was determined to find the truth, but if she had a leak it would have to be dealt with as quickly and cleanly as possibly…

Far away, a woman was packing up her suitcase in a decrepit hotel while her hair towel dried. CNBC quietly droned in the background keeping her somewhat up to date on the news back home. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, a headline caught her attention.

Dropping the item in her hands immediately, she gasped and grabbed for the remote to the rickety old TV and turned the volume up. She stared entranced at the small screen.

"In other news, FBI officials in Washington charged renowned Author and Forensic Anthropologist, Dr Temperance Brennan, with the murder of several DC area people including Ezra Krane, Inger Johannsen, and Ethan Sawyer. Before officials were able to act and arrest Dr. Brennan, she fled leaving officials baffled as to her whereabouts. Anyone with information is asked to call your local FBI office… "

The news continued but she wasn't listening any longer. She was caught in her memories of a not so distant past and a path not taken.

Suddenly she snapped out of her reverie and quickly opened her cell phone. Punching a few numbers into it, she spoke in a calm clear voice belying the calamity of her true feelings.

"Change of plans, get me a flight to D.C. immediately. I'll explain when I get there," was all she said as she spoke into the phone. She quickly made the necessary arrangements and hung up.

She then closed the phone and tossed it onto her bed as she quickly made her way back into the tiny bathroom to get dressed, all the while thinking about the past and the choices she had made….

**Who's on the phone with Caroline? What did they say to her to get her so upset? Did Angela risk everything to help Brennan flee? Who's heading to DC and what will happen when she arrives? These questions and more will be answered in the coming chapters, keep reading to find out how this will all play out!**

**A/N: Again sorry about the delay. Remember reviews make me write faster lol (Hint, hint) I have several twists and turns plotted for this story that may make you a little uneasy. Give me a chance though, I promise that I don't believe you'll be disappointed if you stick with me! As always, thanks for reading,**

**~B**


End file.
